


When I Saw You, I Saw Death

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is summoned to Morgana's chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Saw You, I Saw Death

Merlin took a deep breath before entering Morgana's chambers. Morgana was by her window, leaning back against the stone wall in a fashion Merlin had seen Arthur do a hundred times. Her face was blank but her eyes, shimmering in the light, communicated her pain.

She did not greet him and, instead, began to speak as if he had been there for hours. "Have you ever had dreams, Merlin, when you wake up and don't know how you feel about them?"

He glanced at the bracelet on Morgana's wrist, confused. Did it not longer keep her nightmares at bay?

"Answer me," she growled.

"I-I don't know," Merlin said. "I don't remember."

Morgana shook her head, a small amused but disappointed laugh escaping her lips. "Of course, you don't," she said, a cruel smile playing over her lips.

They stood in silence for a long moment after that. Slowly, her smile disappeared. Soon she was staring out her window with the same pain Merlin had seen in her eyes when he had arrived. That pain had always been there, of course, but now it was unguarded and raw. He had the sudden urge to reach out and assure her everything was going to be okay. He clenched his fists and stopped himself.

"Morgause says that if the dreams are strong enough then her bracelet cannot hold them back," Morgana said. "First it happened with Gwen, and now with you."

Merlin tensed.

"The moment I woke, I could not remember the dream at all, except for one thing that seems to haunt you, Merlin." She stopped then, her eyes looking distant as her hands began to shake. "I saw death."

Merlin stared at her, his heart hammering inside of his chest.

Death.

The word seemed to echo around him, threatening to press down on him and crush him.

Morgana fisted her hands. "You are dismissed."

Merlin tried to move but he seemed to be frozen in place, unable to move.

"Go," Morgana growled.

His feet seemed to understand the command and began to move, taking him towards the door and out of Morgana's chambers.


End file.
